1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary structure including a bay window conservatory and a recycling center housing a receptacle or receptacles for receiving recyclable waste which is attached or attachable to a building.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. patents disclose various arrangements for locating a receptacle or receptacles for holding waste exteriorly of a building with an arrangement for depositing from the interior of the building into the receptacle or receptacles disposable material:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Pender 2,177,328 October 24, 1939 Dowse 2,802,434 August 13, 1957 Fowler et al. 3,171,447 March 2, 1965 Legault 3,204,740 September 7, 1965 Mullens 3,554,345 January 12, 1971 Mercier 4,013,215 March 22, 1977 Messina et al. 4,987,988 January 29, 1991 Douglas 5,OO7,581 April 16, 1991 Rounthwaite 5,083,704 January 28, 1992 ______________________________________
Of these patents, the Mercier U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,215 shows in FIG. 1 an enclosure for a conventional garbage can in the form of a shed attached to the building.
In addition, Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication WO 90/08714, published Aug. 9, 1990, discloses an arrangement for several receptacles into a selected one of which recyclable waste can be deposited.
Jessop U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,367, issued Oct. 12, 1 965, discloses a holder for a bag into which waste can be deposited, which holder is constructed to fit between the studs and partially within the walls of a house.